Happy Birthday, Spooky Mulder
by Lt.Cmmdr. XFileUSS Enter
Summary: A possible scenario of Mulder's birthday --- that would be today, folks! (Well, atleast depending what episode you go by. This is good enough for me.) Happy Birthday, Spooky Mulder! Oh, yes. And Please Review!


_Disclaimer: The X-Files is not owned by me. Obviously. Because if it were, it would not be over. So there. You know the rest of this disclaimer business._

_Author's Note: It's not very good, in my opinion. But, I once posted a birthday for Scully on her birthday, so, why not the same for Mulder? Happy Birthday, Mulder!_

_**The Birthday**_

It was one of those ever so common days, when work provided the only celebration, and Mulder came home to work a bit frustrated. As he strode over to his desk, he smirked at the desk-calendar, pulled off the previous day's page, and revealed the current date: it was 10/13, October 13.... It was his birthday.

In years past, this had been a cause of much celebration: during childhood, parties were thrown, and ice cream cake abounded, and Samantha annoyed him to death. In adolescent years, more sophisticated but equally amusing forms of entertainment were provided. But once his father died, his mother died – he was alone, and there was no sense in celebrating his birthday on his own.

Samantha.

He took out a bowl of sunflower seeds, put a Tony Bennett CD in the player, and opened up his computer to begin work. As he typed in his password and accessed the desired file, the music served to merely depress him further. Yes, he was lonely. Although there was no sense in celebrating by himself, he'd expected Scully, or somebody, at work to offer. He would not truly admit that though.

The telephone rang with an emphatic sound, but he ignored it. He usually got a telemarketer from Priceline at this time of day, and he doubted Signor Salpepi was going to have anything new to say.

His cell phone rang. This puzzled Mulder, as he was not listed in any cell-phone yellow pages last he knew! He looked at the caller window, and picked up.

"Mulder."

"Hey, Mulder. It's me."

"Hey, Scully. What's up?" He asked less than enthusiastically.

"Hey, listen. I realized I'd left something at the office, and drove back – listen, someone left something here I think you'll want to take a look at."

"Now?" Mulder was hoping for a second she'd realized.

"ASAP."

"..Alright..Alright." Mulder said after a bit of hesitation, then hung up.

The drive to the office was less than pleasurable, with traffic and detours all the way there. When he finally got out at the FBI parking lot, Mulder didn't know which was worse: the traffic or being back at work?

He made his way to his basement office, and tried to open the door. Nothing. Sighing, and not sure where Scully was or why she had locked up so soon, he fumbled for his keys, sighed, pushed the gold key in the lock, and turned. Pushing the door open, he stepped into the darkened room.

"Figures."

He pushed the light switch on, and looked at the desk, taken aback. He stepped forward to have a better look at the cake.

"Happy Birthday, Spooky!" It read.

As he stepped further into the office, the door slammed shut behind him. Turning around, and instinctively reaching for his gun, he came face to face with Scully, who was grinning and leaning against the door.

"Surprise!" Came a few shouts, emanating from different areas of the room. He turned to look: Scully, Byers, Frohike, Langly, Skinner.

"Wh—"He tried, but was cut off by a hug from Scully. Skinner presented a bottle of Italian Chianti ("Skinman! I didn't know you were a connoisseur of fine wines!"), the Gunmen there best hacking-how-to-book. They sang a rather off-key version of "Happy Birthday," Mulder blew out the candles ("Wanna know what I wished for?" "Mulder! Then it won't come true!" "Oh, that's my superstitious Scully!") , wine was served, and Bobby Darin blasted. Mulder was cheered immensely. He was truly touched.

The others were going to help straighten up, but Scully stopped them. As they left, Scully began to remove the hanging streamers and balloons (formerly used as volleyballs), and sweeping up.

"You want the decorating equipment, Mulder?" Scully offered, revealing a sentimental side previously not shown.

"Sure," Mulder agreed after a little hesitation. Scully proceeded to place balloons, streamers, and wine in a bag for Mulder, who got up to help.

"No, no, no. You're birthday. Sit."

He obeyed.

"You wanna come 'round to my place for a cup of tea, Scully?" Mulder invited, swinging around to view his infamous poster.

"Tea? You –tea?" Scully began to tease Mulder, before declining as she had work to do, but then realized that it would mean a lot to Mulder. "Alright."

"Terrific." Mulder smiled.

Green tea was picked up on the way to the Alexandria apartment number 42, and served promptly. Mugs were clinked in a "cheers" and Mulder drank the tea for social-sake.

"So, whose idea was it?"

"Mine," Scully said, looking down at her tea.

"I didn't think you remembered."

"I did."

Mulder nodded gratefully. "Thank you."

"Oh." Scully got up and dug in her bag, then pulled out two small, wrapped boxes. "Here."

"Scully," Mulder drawled, opening the gifts like a little kid. One was a beautifully mounted photo of himself and Samantha at Christmas. It was the year before she was abducted. The second was a box-tape-set of 'Plan 9 From Outer Space.'

"Scully.... It's perfect," and not to be too sentimental he added, ".... It'll go great with my outfit."

He hugged Scully, and looked ready to pop in the movie.

"I ought be going," Scully said, draining her mug.

"Oh," Mulder put down the tape. "Okay. Thanks again, Scully."

Scully looked at Mulder, made her way to the door, picked up her stuff and left. Mulder sat back down and smiled at his gift.

The door swung open again. Scully entered, looking a bit defeated, and dropped her stuff before speaking.

"I'll make the popcorn."

"I'll put the tape in."

"How do I work your microwave, Mulder?" Came a call.

"Start by pressing 'on!' And don't forget the butter!"

**The End**

_Author's note: Please Review! G_

_Disclaimer: See top. Haha._


End file.
